The present invention relates to picture-frames, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a picture frame assembly comprised of two symmetrical picture frames attached to a folder by means of inserting tenons into notches and by means of the effect of a magnetic force.
In designing a picture-frame, convenience in changing pictures has become an important factor to attract people to buy. This is the common shortcoming of the known picture-frames.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a picture frame assembly which is can be conveniently disassembled for inserting or changing a picture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a picture frame assembly which is durable in use. According to one aspect, a picture frame assembly is generally comprised of a folder having two rectangular flanges on two symmetrical face panels thereof to hold two picture-frames respectively, wherein each rectangular flange has at least one L-shaped notch on a peripheral side edge thereof for inserting at least one tenon on each frame. By inserting the at least one tenon into the at least one L-shaped notch or removing the at least one tenon from the at least one L-shaped notch, each frame can be conveniently attached to or removed from either face panel of the folder for inserting or changing a picture. According to another aspect of the present invention, a magnet is mounted on the top cross wall of each rectangular flange to attract an iron plate on the back surface adjacent of each frame, and therefore, each frame can be firmly respectively secured to each rectangular flange through a magnetic force.